Forges
Realms of Trinity uses a forging system which works like a merchant transaction instead of the crafting system in the original campaign. Simply right-click the item and choose "Modify/Forge Item" to bring up the forging dialog. Forging cost is based off of the difference in value between the current and final item. Discounts are available via the Mercantile Prowess role-playing feats. Notes: *You can only modify an item if you can equip it! *There is no protection against creating an item that you will no longer be able to equip (see restrictions below). *Damage bonuses cannot be added to ranged weapons except via Legendary Materials. Basic Forge *This forge can be used anywhere. *Story progression required to reach: none. *Character progression required to equip: basic Item Level Restrictions only. Basic Forge Properties Epic Forge *Found at Bloodsands - Port Mlir. *Story progression required to reach: ROT1 Chapter 5. *Character progression required to equip: basic Item Level Restrictions only. Epic Forge Properties Hell Forge *Found in Avernus near the Darkspine Depths, right beside the bridge. *Story progression required to reach: ROT1 Chapter 8. *Character progression required to equip: basic Item Level Restrictions only. Hell Forge Properties Underdark Forge - Requires Epic Relevel 1 (1 Million XP) *Found in Reeshov - Duergar Slums. *Story progression required to reach: ROT2 Chapter 4. *Character progression required to equip: ER1 (1,000,000 XP). ANY ITEM FORGED IN THE UNDERDARK FORGE IS TIED TO YOUR PLAYER ACCOUNT AND CANNOT BE TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER PLAYER. You still may transfer items between your characters. You must be at least ER1 or higher to equip the item. Costs: Gold + 2 Wish Shards per Crafting Session. Definitions Base Skill Ranks: Your base skill ranks are the sum of the points that you put into the skill during level-up only. Modified Skill: Your modified score is the number you get on your character sheet. It is your base score with all bonuses to the skill added in. You get bonuses to skills from enchantments, gear, feats, and ability modifiers. Underdark Forge Properties Additional Properties *Haste *Freedom of Movement Available if you have invested 20+ base points into Craft Armor *Arcane Spell Failure Modifications (up to +/-50%) Available if you have invested 20+ base points into Craft Weapon *Keen *Vampiric Regeneration (Max is equal to max enhancement bonus allowed above: 7 or 8) *Massive Criticals (up to 2d8) Epic Craftsman - Requires 2 Million XP *Feat requirements: 2,000,000 XP, and redemption of 35 Wish Shards. *Character progression required to equip: ER1 (1,000,000 XP) This is an Epic Feat that unlocks additional forging options at the Underdark Forge: Epic Craftsman Note: You will lose this feat on releveling, however you will be credited 35 Wish Shards automatically at time of relevel. You do not need any ranks in Craft Armor or Craft Weapon to gain the benefits of Epic Craftsman listed above. However, you will still require 20 base points of Craft Armor for Arcane Spell Failure Modifications and 20 base points of Craft Weapon for Keen, Vampiric Regeneration, and Massive Criticals. If you have both 20 base points of Craft Weapon and Epic Craftsman, you will be able to add Vampiric Regeneration up to +10 (the maximum enhancement bonus allowed with Epic Craftsman). Legendary Forge - Requires Epic Relevel 3 (3.5 Million XP) *Found in Sharmlands - Fortress of Stonakor. *Story progression required to reach: ROT2 Chapter 5. *Character progression required to equip: ER3 (3,500,000 XP). This forge is rather unique compared to the others. You acquire "crafting components" in the form of journal entries, and you only can use each crafting component once per character. There are four quests that provide a journal entry stating that you have received either LEGENDARY DARKSTEEL, MITHRAL, COLD IRON, or ADAMANTINE. The legendary forge allows you to use each of these on an item of your choice. Only the item types listed below are legendary forgeable. The item properties listed below will be added to your item, in addition to the item's current properties. Existing properties of the same kind (damage of the same type, skill bonuses of the same type, AC, etc.) will be replaced. Once a legendary material is used, the corresponding journal entry will be closed, and you will not be able to use that legendary material again. ANY ITEM FORGED IN THE LEGENDARY FORGE IS TIED TO YOUR CHARACTER AND CANNOT BE EQUIPPED BY ANY OTHER CHARACTER (including your other characters). You must be at least ER3 or higher to equip the item. If you are wearing the item at the time of forging, it will be unequipped and placed in your inventory. You may use ALL legendary materials on the same item if you so choose. There is no restriction on the number of damage types or skill bonus types that may be added to an item via legendary materials. However, subsequent forging attempts are still subject to the usual limitations of the corresponding forge. Make sure to add all of the relevant properties at the other forges before using the legendary forge. Legendary materials are the only way to add bonus damage to ranged weapons. Armor (All Types & Shields) *Darksteel: Spell Resist 30, Damage Immunity: Negative 100%, Immunity: Death Magic *Mithral: +14 AC, Damage Immunity: Piercing 25%, Damage Immunity: Slashing: 25%, Damage Immunity: Bludgeoning: 15% *Cold Iron: Spell Resist 30, Damage Immunity: Cold 100%, Arcane Spell Failure -50% *Adamantine: +20 AC Bonus vs Undead, +20 AC Bonus vs Orc, Bonus Hitpoints: +25 Amulets, Rings *Darksteel: Spell Immunity: Specific School (Necromancy) *Mithral: Spell Immunity: Specific School (Abjuration) *Cold Iron: Immunity: Spells by Level (Level 2 and below) *Adamantine: Immunity: Spells by Level (Level 1 and below), Regeneration +2 Boots *Darksteel: Immunity Misc: Sneak Attack, Ability Bonus: Dexterity +12 *Mithral: Skill Bonus: Tumble + 30, Freedom of Movement, AC Bonus: +12 *Cold Iron: Haste, Freedom of Movement, Skill Bonus: Tumble +20 *Adamantine: Skill Bonus: Move Silently +20, Hide +20, Listen +10, Saving Throw Bonus - Specific: Reflex +12 Bracers *Darksteel: Immunity Misc: Sneak Attack, Ability Bonus: Dexterity +12 *Mithral: Immunity Misc: Paralysis, Saving Throw Bonus: Reflex +10 *Cold Iron: Ability Bonus: Intelligence +12, Saving Throw Bonus: Will +10 *Adamantine: Ability Bonus: Wisdom +12, Saving Throw Bonus: Will +10 Cloaks *Darksteel: Damage Immunity: Electrical 50%, Cold 50%, Acid 50%, Regeneration: +5 *Mithral: Damage Immunity: Magical 15%, Fire 50%, Divine 15%, Regeneration: +5 *Cold Iron: Damage Immunity: Electrical 75%, Cold 100%, Regeneration: +5 *Adamantine: Damage Immunity: Negative 50%, Damage Immunity: Positive 15%, Damage Immunity: Acid 50%, Regeneration: +5 Helmets *Darksteel: Immunity: Mind Effecting Spells, Darkvision *Mithral: Bonus Hitpoints: 20, Regeneration: +5, True Seeing *Cold Iron: Immunity: Paralysis, Skill Bonus: Lore: +20 *Adamantine: Immunity: Level/Ability Drain, Skill Bonus: Concentration: +20 Weapons (All Types) (Including Unlimited Throwing Mastery) *Darksteel: Enhancement Bonus vs Racial Group: Outsiders: +15, Damage Bonus: Negative 4d10 *Mithral: Enhancement Bonus vs Racial Group: Undead: +15, Damage Bonus: Positive 4d10 *Cold Iron: Enhancement Bonus vs Racial Group: Elementals: +20, Damage Bonus: Cold 4d6 *Adamantine: Enhancement Bonus vs Racial Group: Dragons: +20, Damage Bonus: Bludgeoning 4d6 Note: Gloves (including Gauntlets) count as weapons (for use in unarmed combat), but Bracers do not.